The Hunt
by ThisGalRightHere
Summary: Cedric and Giselle both have a destiny that they don't want apart of. But as a hunter and the hunted are stuck at CGL, things become dangerous for everyone. No pairings, but if there are it'll be OC/OC
1. The Beginning

**Okay, I came up with this idea a while ago and never got around to writing it. This chapter is a little wordy but it had to be if it was going to make any sense at all. Oh well…**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Holes at all. I only own this plot and the OC's I came up with (too many to list here)**

He flipped open the journal for what felt like the millionth time this week. As much as he hated the thing, being forced to read it everyday, he wanted to make sure he was making the right decision. If he wasn't, he could be in the worse trouble in his life. He scanned the pages, turning them as he looked for the right one. He should have known exactly where to find it since it was the one thing he found that was more important than anything else.

"Ah, found you." He muttered under his breath as he placed his finger on the page. It was a list. The words were really dated and old, so it always took him a while to translate what it was saying into modern language. This time, though, he decided to write it down on half a piece of paper, since where he was going, he didn't want to be looking at a book all the time. He could make up some excuse as to why he had this type of list.

Slowly, he began to rewrite the list into words he could understand:

1. Black Hair = journal says it's like a 'Raven's Feather' color. Not sure what that means...

2. Long Hair = could've changed by now. Stick to searching for the color

3. Dark eyes = 'color can change according to mood but normal color was most likely black or a dark brown' (just look for eyes that seem to change color a lot)

4. Pale skin = obviously

5. Deceptive = how does this help???

Cedric looked back over his notes. He realized how silly it seemed that the list only contained 4 notes on it, but he knew how important it was that he remember these vital pieces of information. He folded the paper as small as he could so it would fit into the secret compartment in the family pendent he wore around his wrist. Looking at it, he never would have guessed that there would have been a little button on the side that would split the silver in half, leaving a space to put whatever you wanted.

He smiled as he looked at it, remembering when he got it on his the birthday. The same birthday he broke his wrist trying out his new skateboard. He cringed a little, remembering the pain and the red cast he had worn on his arm for over six weeks. After he recovered from the memory, he snapped the pendant shut and got to his feet. He really didn't have anytime to reminisce.

Looking around the room, Cedric tried to think if he needed anything. He was almost sure he could go back and get what he needed but was there anything important to his mission that he'd need as soon as possible. That was always one thing he stress the most to himself when ever he was stuck in a sticky situation. _Always be prepared,_ he thought as he quickly scanned the room. It sounded corny but it helped him keep his mind on the more important things.

He let out a long sigh before leaving his room. It made him a little nervous knowing that he was about to go out and do something completely stupid. He walked down the hallway quickly, stopping only a moment to look at himself in the mirror. As he brushed the shaggy, blond hair away from his eyes, he noticed how calm he looked. It was a surprise mainly because calm was the exact opposite of how he was really feeling. As he thought about it, he could feel a knot form in his throat. He knew better than any one that he could not, under any circumstances, let his feeling get in the way. That's how mistakes were made and he was determined to finish what he started.

Cedric made his way down the stairs and grabbed his coat quickly, but tried to be quiet at the same time. As he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his coat, he took a look around the downstairs of his house. The house he grew up in. He knew he'd be back sometime but he knew it wouldn't be the same as when he left it. _And after that, who knows if I'll come home at all._

0000000000

She walked down the path quickly, kicking up dirt as she went. Giselle knew that she was in trouble. Whenever a meeting like this was called, she knew that someone wasn't happy with her. Usually, that someone was always her Father. He despised what she choose to make of her life anyway. He made a point of telling her that every day since she could remember. The only that changed was that she developed a skill to tune out everything he said. She could almost always repeat back anyway, since he always said the same thing.

Up ahead, stood the familiar shape of her older brother, Damien, who leaned gracefully against a tree. He turned around to look at her, looking right into her eyes. Giselle automatically knew that it couldn't have been a good meeting with the look he gave her. She passed by him and he began to walk beside her. They kept silent a while till the clearing was in sight.

"Giselle, you know nothing good is going to come from this." Damien didn't even look at her as he spoke. "I saw Father with the other Elders earlier and none of them looked happy. Especially Father." He pulled the hood from his cloak over his head, preparing himself. It was the respectful thing to do when going into a meeting with the Elder Council.

Following him, Giselle did the same. "You do not need to tell me, Damien. Like I couldn't figure that out on my own?" She glanced at him sideways to see if what he was doing. When she got no answer, she continued, "Father has never agreed with the choice I made. I know that better than you, or he, thinks. It's not like it isn't obvious." Giselle winced at her words. She needed to choose her words carefully. Everyone in the clan knew she choose to live outside the Village, she didn't need to make it any more noticeable by speaking with mortal words. She had even wore the dress from her coming-of-age ceremony to prove she hadn't completely abandoned her roots.

Damien slowed to a stop and grabbed Giselle by the arm. He looked at her before speaking, like he had to find the right words. "Just don't do anything reckless, Giselle. I do not want to see anything harmful happen to you. Not like what happened to Stephan. I do not want to witness something like that again. Especially if it happens to my sister. I do not know if I could live knowing about it."

Giselle looked back at her brother and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Do not worry about me. I can hold my own." She let him go and started moving forwards, "Besides, it's time that Father learns that I run my own life now. He cannot control me like he is used to."

They reached the clearing in a few more steps and silence was almost unbearable. Giselle walked to the center of a ring of chairs and let her head hang low. She tried her hardest not to seem scared but it was hard since that's all she could think about. A presence came closer and Giselle forced herself to look up. Her father stood in front of her, staring down at her.

There were a few minutes before he spoke.

"Daughter, I never thought that we would meet like this. You have let me down, like you always have." He didn't take his eyes off of her, as she looked him right in his eyes. "You have disappointed me and have forced the Council to consider your connection to the clan."

Giselle's eyes widened, "Father?" She turned toward the Council. "Is what I did so wrong that you throw me out? I was given a choice and I made it. Just because I make my home with the mortals, does not mean I have turned my back on my family." She looked at the one by one. "Please, reconsider."

To her left, a hooded figure stood up. "We have no choice but to banish you. Not only to you live among mortals but you have let them influence you and you have lowered yourself to their level. What is worse, is you have committed a crime that even they find punishable." He looked at her a moment, as if waiting for an answer.

"You don't understand!" Giselle's voice raised a pitch, "I didn't-"

"Silence!" The old man shouted and pointed a finger towards the darkest part of the woods. "You must leave. You are no longer accepted here."

Giselle looked around at he rest of the council. She never thought that her choice of living in the mortal world would lead to this. All she wanted to do was find a place that could use her help. She wanted to do some good for people who still had a chance to live. One mistake and her whole world had fallen apart.

"Fine." Was all she could say, still shocked. As she walked away from the group, she looked at her brother. He looked away from her, as their father joined his side. Anger swelled up inside her as she walked off towards her next punishment. A punishment handed down by mortals.

**It may not seem like there is a Holes connection in this chapter. But, the next chapter will. I Promise XD**


	2. Camp Green Lake

Cedric fell onto his cot with a thud, letting out a sigh as he did.

He had been at Camp Green Lake for almost two months and he still didn't have any leads about his list. There were several guys that he suspected but they all fell through. That left him back at square one and he was stuck there for sixteen more months. He knew patience was the only way to solve anything. It was a fact his Grandfather had told him everyday during training. Still, it didn't help him in this situation.

He heard footsteps and turned towards them, "Hey, X."

X-Ray sat on the cot across from Cedric's. "Moose, ya hear the news?" He shifted his dirt-covered glasses and waited for an answer.

"No, what news?" Cedric asked after sitting up. Knowing X-Ray, the news could have been anything. X-Ray did know more than everyone in camp, so Cedric put up with the daily news report.

Moving a little closer, X-Ray cleared his throat, "There's a new kid coming to camp. And I heard that there's something different about 'im."

"What?" This got Cedric's attention. "What's so different about him?" Cedric couldn't help but smile a little. This news meant that the person he was looking for could possibly be on his way to camp.

X-Ray shrugged, "Don't know. I just heard that there's something weird about him." Standing up, he smacked Cedric on the back. "By the way, he's coming today. We're all gonna hang out by the hoops and wait for the bus. You gonna come with us?"

"Yeah, why not." Trying to hide his obvious excitement, Cedric got up and followed.

000

As the car continued to drive, Giselle took a deep breath. She glanced over to the seat next to her. Ulric sat still, flipping a page in a file that was resting on his lap.

It bothered Giselle knowing that he was there. She could still remember him tutoring her and Damien, always correcting them whenever they needed it but still being their friend. She felt like she had let him down, being shipped off to another mortal punishment.

"Ulric," She started, "Say something. You haven't talked to me since we left."

He put down the papers and looked at her. "This is the third juvenile detention center you've been to in the past two months." He stared at her a little longer before turning his attention back to the file. "What do you want me say?"

Giselle let out a deep breath. "I've apologized. It's not like I want all of this to happen. I just don't understand anything. I don't understand why all of this is happening." Folding her arms to her chest, she sat back in her seat, glad she spoke her mind.

"I could tell you why." Ulric looked at her the way she always hated. "The clan, your father - they weren't mad that you decided to work with humans, although your father wasn't too happy about it. What happened was that you're becoming more like them everyday. You've become a criminal just like humans do. As a clan, it's our job to make sure you learn from your mistakes." He looked out the window.

Fighting back tears, Giselle looked at him, "It's not that. I don't understand how they could disown me like that. I don't know what lesson that's teaching me. Going though all this is bad enough, but to lose my family just makes it worse." She tugged on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "I'm still a vampire. I live with humans but that doesn't change me."

They sat in silence a while longer before Giselle heard Ulric take a breath to speak but was cut off when the car started to slow down. That's when Giselle noticed the buildings – rundown and ugly. She began taking it all in when she saw them. She saw all the boys that she'd be living with for the next eighteen months. A knot formed in her throat and she scanned the area. That's when she noticed the woman, standing outside one of the buildings with two men. They were waiting for her, and she didn't like it.

000

As the car pulled up, it seemed like every boy in the camp was outside, waiting to see who it was. Cedric couldn't understand why there was a car and not a big yellow school bus like the one he had come to camp in. It just didn't make any sense.

"Look at that car." Armpit leaned against the basketball hoop and stared at the car. Cedric looked around and noticed that all of D-Tent was watching.

Magnet elbowed Caveman, pointing at the car, "Maybe that means it's someone famous. Don't famous people have cars like that?"

"Why would a famous person come here?" Squid commented. "If they're rich, don't you think they'd go somewhere a lot better than here?"

All the guys agreed in unison. They turned they're attention back to the car as it pulled to a stop. Silence fell over the camp as the door opened. The first one to get out was an older man who looked like he spent everyday in the office. His suit looked too perfect as he walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and spoke to someone inside. As he straightened up, the other passenger stepped out of the car.

Cedric rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. She definitely wasn't what any of them were expecting, for many reasons. She was tall and her skin was paler than Cedric had ever seen. Her black hair made it look even more noticeable. Cedric stared at her as he got to his feet. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, man." Caveman answered without looking away from her. "I just…don't believe it."

"It's a girl." X-Ray said. He sounded a little confused. "Why is it a girl?"

The others stood in total silence. Cedric managed to look away and saw that the others seemed as confused as X-Ray sounded. He understood why. Camp Green Lake was an all boys camp. It didn't make any sense that a girl would show up. Especially a girl like that. That's when a thought struck him. What if she was who he was looking for?


	3. Giselle

**Sorry it took so long to update this. A lot's been going on and the writers block is terrible. I hope people are still interested in this story. I got really far into the plot. Enjoy.**

**000000**

When they stepped into the cramped office, Giselle felt Ulric nudge her forward. As she glanced back, hoping he was still there, she saw that, in reality, he wasn't. Ulric stood outside the door, talking to the woman, who turned out to be the Warden. Giselle didn't need to hear what was being said even though she could hear it if she was a mile away. As Ulric passed the Warden the black metal box, her suspicions were answered.

"Listen, Missy," The cowboys rough voice broke into her train of thought. "'Cause what I'm about to tell you is important. And, I'm only going to say it once. Now…"

Giselle half listened at that point, heaving only parts she thought were important. Instead she stared straight ahead, thinking. Thinking about her family, her clan, the feeling of the giant hole that she could already feel forming between her and them. She felt alone and being stuck in the middle of nowhere made it worse. She was trapped.

Forever.

The touch on her shoulder caused her to jump a little. She looked over to see that the doctor was standing beside her.

"Don't worry, Giselle. You'll learn quickly. You're not stupid and you're not a bad person." He smiled at her with a grin that dripped fakeness.

She let out a small, quiet laugh under her breath. "I never thought I was."

The doctor stood a while, unable to think of what to say. Instead, the cowboy tossed a pair of boots and a jumpsuit into her lap. "Change in here. I'll close the door and when you're done, just go outside. We'll be waiting there."

She watched them leave, paying special attention to the sounds of their footsteps. When the door was closed, she slowly changed, leaving her tank-top on underneath. The hideous orange jumpsuit stuck to her skin because of the heat, making her uncomfortable in it. Quickly, she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and tied them around her waist. It didn't do much but it was an improvement.

She gathered up her old clothes in her arms and began to head to the door. Suddenly, a thought struck her. She reached her hand to her neck, feeling the scars. She put her clothes on the chair, pulling a hair tie out of her pants pocket. She tied her hair up in a side pony-tail. Patting her hair, she made sure the scars were covered. Once she was satisfied, she picked up her clothes again and opened the door.

Outside, the cowboy and Ulric were waiting and talking. The doctor, outside the conversation, smiled when he saw her. "Should I show you to your tent?"

Giselle nodded and began to follow closely behind. A strong hand gripped her arm, turning her around.

It was Ulric. He looked into her eyes. "You'll be okay. Dr. Pendanski has your medicine. Just blend in."

"I'll try." Giselle smiled weakly and turned to leave. Ulric turned her around again. It felt odd. It was almost like he was scared.

He let go, smiling. "Be careful."

Giselle smiled back. "I will. I promise."

Slowly, she turned away slowly and followed quietly behind the doctor.

000000

Cedric and the others stood watching until the girl disappeared into Mr. Sirs office. A nagging feeling started to weigh down on him. He had heard word about who he was looking for and wound up here, not knowing if it was even the right place. Now, _she_ showed up. She was out of place and stuck out like a sore thumb. IT wasn't much but it gave him something to work with.

"What is she doing here?" X-Ray began to pace. He adjusted his glasses.

Squid laughed, "Are you really gonna be upset about it?" He played with his shirt before spitting on the ground. "I'd like to know which tent she's gonna be in."

"I know what you mean, man." Armpit high-fived Squid, both boys laughing.

Cedric watched the man outside. He looked like a businessman or a lawyer. He was pale, just like her. It was all very weird. Unfortunately, Cedrric couldn't make any guesses until he knew her _whole_ story.

"It's really weird." Cavemen seemed to be thinking out loud. That or he was talking to Zero. Either way he didn't get an answer. "Beyond weird."

The boys from the other tents all seemed to be having the same conversations. Cedric could see it on their faces.

"Look," X-Ray kicked Cedric lightly on the back. Cedric stood up quickly, seeing the same thing. "She's coming back outside."

The girl began to walk their way before she was stopped the other man. The exchanged words before she began to follow Pendanski, her eyes on the ground.

All the boys watched as Pendanski talked and she followed, silent. They were all anxious. Cedric didn't blame them. Even he was anxious to see where she was being placed. Pendanski led her pass the others until one group was left.

"Ah, here they are." Pendanski gestured toward them. He nudged her closer. "D-Tent, this is Giselle. She'll be your new tent-mate."

The girl, Giselle, rolled her eyes.

That's when Cedric noticed it. Her eyes were dark colored. They looked almost brown but they were too dark to tell. They almost matched her hair, a silky black.

"Giselle," Pendanski continued, oblivious. "this is Rex, Stanley, Theodore, Jose, Cedric, Ricky, Alan, and Zero." He pointed to each boy in turn.

X-Ray sighed, "Those aren't our names. I'm X-Ray. This is Armpit, Magnet, Torch, ZigZag, Squid, and Caveman."

"Boys, just be nice, okay?" Pendanski let out a deep breath. "Here, Giselle. The boys will show you to the tent." He passed her a backpack and turned to leave. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at them. "Cedric, you'll be her mentor."

As he left, Giselle slung her bag onto her shoulder. "Well, where's the tent?"

The boys, still a little shocked, stood in silence a moment. Cedric couldn't blame them. There was something about her that confused him. It wasn't just her presence at Camp Green Lake. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well?" Giselle shifted the bag on her shoulder. "Where is it?"

Cedric forced himself to focus. "It's, uh, right over there." He pointed back towards the tent. "I'll take you to it."

**000000**

**Wow, sorry that was sooo long. I didn't realize it when I was writing it before. Anyway, it's updated. Hope you like it!**


End file.
